


An Ordinary Man

by Sidonie



Series: The King's Squire [3]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonie/pseuds/Sidonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jon takes time out of his day to train Zahir, which seems like a strange thing for a king to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Man

**Author's Note:**

> I have a special fondness for the politics of Zahir's position, as demonstrated here. This is part of my King's Squire series, but stands alone just fine. See the first fic in the series, "Proposal," for an explanation of how it works.

“Widen your stance a bit, and make sure your wrists are flexible. If they lock up you'll never be able to counter in time.”

Zahir made the adjustments, then lowered his sword, his expression slightly puzzled. He stared at his monarch, who was standing in the center of the practice yard, flushed, out of breath, and holding his sword casually at his side.

“What?” Jon asked. “Have I sprouted horns?”

“Why are you even here?”

His knight-master seemed taken aback. “What do you mean?”

The younger man gave him a hard look, knitting his brow. “You are the king.”

“If you're going to tell me things I already know, our time would be better spent practicing.”

“You have endless duties,” Zahir continued. “Sitting in on councils and courts, witnessing laws, contracts, and treaties, speaking with foreign dignitaries, appeasing nobles, making public appearances, consolidating and reviewing information from your various officials, planning your _son's wedding_ . . . how in Mithros' name do you have time to teach me the minutiae of swordplay?”

Jon sighed, his lips thinning. “Contrary to popular opinion, I am just a man, Zahir. And I will spend every waking moment possible bettering my country through my role as King and the Voice. I have dedicated my life to my people. I understand that. But every so often, I want to do something personal, something immediate and visceral and important in that small way that every minute is important. I want to _help_ you, and I can only do that as a person, as your knight-master and perhaps even your friend. It keeps me sane, which, I assure you, is a good thing for everyone involved. You can disapprove of my human weakness as much as you like—don't deny it, it's written all over your face—but think on how much you would really want a king who is completely comfortable in his position and doesn't require a little time to be an ordinary man. Now, if you're quite done questioning the political soundness of my actions, put up your sword and we'll have another bout.”


End file.
